


By Now- TFIOS OneShot

by shockinglyperfect



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockinglyperfect/pseuds/shockinglyperfect





	By Now- TFIOS OneShot

**By Now**

_sometimes the one you want is not the one you need_

 

    Life was just a big metaphor, wasn’t it? People were born, people lived, they had jobs, families, fears, and then, they died. Everything was a metaphor for something at some point, and that was the only thought running through Hazel’s mind as she laid in her hospital bed. She stared out at winter’s first frost just settling on the window, lining the edges with a thin layer of ice.

   She wanted to get up, walk and brush her fingers over the bit of ice, feel the coolness on her fingertips. Except, the ice was out of her reach, and there it was, another metaphor. The only two things she wanted, she couldn’t have.

   One was Augustus, she wanted to have Gus by her side now, she longed to feel her hands in his again, but maybe she’d be with him again soon. He had died only a month before Hazel was emitted back into children’s hospital, when the fluid was scheduled to be drained from her lungs. Only this time, a quick PET scan showed that the cancer had spread to her brain, her stomach, everywhere. She was made of it, similar to how Gus had been.

_I lit up like a Christmas tree, Hazel Grace._

   Even when he was telling her he had months to live, his voice was bright, they’d cried together and she’d cried alone for the entire month after he did die.

    The other thing she wanted was for everyone to stop crying for her. Every time Hazel looked at her mom, she was crying, “I won’t be a mom anymore!” Hazel had pretended to be asleep.

  But now, she couldn’t do it anymore, even with the oxygen being supplied to her, her lungs wheezed and protested with every breath. Hazel shakily brought her hand up, pulling the nubbins out of her nose, causing both of her parents to look over at her.

   “Hazel! What are you-“That was all she heard as she closed her eyes, one thought on her mind. Gus.

  In her last month of life, she thought she could go on with just her parents, she wanted it, but she knew she needed Gus, and when she saw him again, waiting for her there, she followed him.

Her lungs felt free, she could breathe freely, laughing as she followed Augustus up the staircase that led to Somewhere with a capital S.

“Okay?” He asked once they’d reached the top.

“Okay.”


End file.
